Speak now
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Porque en realidad estaba equivocado, en el fondo, él también quería que fuera yo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_¡Hola! Sorpresivamente aparezco, estoy pasando por algo y me enseñaron una canción (que lleva por nombre el titulo del shot) y aquí esta el resultado. No diré mas, solo lean._

* * *

Releí la invitación, tal vez por milésima vez, esperando en el fondo estar soñando y despertar ya, porque no era mi nombre junto al de él, no era yo la que se casaría ese día con él.

Era otra.

Y no es como si pudiera ir a desahogarme con alguien, porque nadie sabía lo que sentía por él, nadie sabía que en cuanto él dijera "sí" yo me convertiría en una persona muerta. Pero ahí estaba, de pie, arreglándome para lo que seguramente sería el peor día de mi vida.

No quería ser pesimista ni mostrarme afectada, así que practique mis mejores sonrisas y frases positivas sobre el matrimonio. Solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando el momento llego, yo estaba en el jardín de la madriguera, así como el resto de los invitados. Harry a mi derecha y Ron a la izquierda. Vi a Fred sonriente y radiante de felicidad, con su traje de gala y su cabello rojo cuidadosamente alborotado. Hubo un momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como si me apuñalaran el corazón; porque en verdad quería ser yo a la que debía estar esperando. Y cuando el órgano comenzó la marcha nupcial me sentí ajena al mundo, todos se levantaron y miraron a la novia entrar, lucia bellísima y llena de felicidad. Agache la mirada y respire hondo, volví a mirar a Fred y su sonrisa me hizo sentir una triste alegría.

Porque él se veía feliz, enamorado, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se arrepentiría de su decisión y que creía que ella era la chica correcta. Porque en realidad estaba equivocado, en el fondo, él también quería que fuera yo.

Mis sentimientos no podían ser tan intensos para no ser correspondidos.

Estuve perdida hasta el momento en que escuche "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" y no sé cómo o porque pero me levante. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, incluso Fred parecía sorprendido, pero no dije nada solo entre a la casa precipitadamente y lo último que escuche fue el sonido de aplausos y fuegos artificiales.

Se había casado con otra que era yo, y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo porque era una cobarde. Me recargue en la puerta de la cocina, sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que escuche unos golpes. Me gire y ahí estaba él, con semblante serio y pensativo. Supe porque estaba ahí. Me aparte y lo deje pasar.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto, quedamente.

– Nada –respondí, evitando su mirada.

– ¿Nada? –repitió escéptico, mirándome fijamente, sentí como si estuviera leyéndome el pensamiento.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –pregunte temblorosa–. Si, quería impedir que te casaras ¿Contento? Ahora, no digas nada, se que seguramente me hubiera visto ridícula y probablemente hubieras continuado y ningún sentido hubiera tenido mi pequeña e insignificante interrupción. Así que solamente decidí largarme, porque te amo, Fred, te amo y vi que estabas feliz, no quise estropear tu felicidad por mi egoísmo. Y quiero que tengas un prospero matrimonio –Respire agitadamente, con los ojos ardiendo–. Sí, me gustaría ser yo la nueva portadora del apellido Weasley pero no es así, entonces no me queda más que ser feliz por ti. Ahora vete y disfruta tu fiesta.

Le di la espalda y la vista se me nublo, cerré los ojos y las lágrimas salieron. Espere que se fuera pero no lo escuche moverse, pude sentir que estaba inmóvil, mirándome y yo no entendía que hacia ahí, perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, cuando debería estar en su fiesta, con su esposa, celebrando su unión.

– No hubiera continuado –Hablo por fin.

– ¿Qué?

Me di la vuelta y lo mire.

– Hubiera detenido todo, de hecho ni siquiera hubiera dicho los votos de saber lo que sentías.

– Si estás diciendo eso para no hacerme sentir mal…

– No. Hermione… no lo estoy diciendo por eso. Te amo, como no te imaginas –dijo, soltando una risa nerviosa–. Verte me ilumina la vida, tu existencia me mantiene aquí. Pero tú y yo…

– Lo sé –respondí–. No digas nada, Fred. El "hubiera" no existe, no sirve de nada pensar en el "hubiera", ya te has casado, se feliz con ella, se que la amas.

Asintió y esquive su mirada de nuevo, entonces se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos cerré los ojos al tacto y él dejo un beso en mi frente. Pero yo no me conforme con eso, le rodee el cuello con los brazos y lo bese en la boca, sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero era una necesidad. Fred respondió a mi beso, sin apartar sus manos de mi rostro, en ese momento me sentí viva, porque el rose de sus labios y nuestras lenguas en una baile sin fin eran suficientes para revivir a cualquiera, pero tan repentinamente como lo hube besado, lo solté.

– Vete.

– Hermione…

– Ve con ella –repetí–. Estaré bien, sospecharan si te pierdes demasiado. Disfruta tu vida, estaré presente, no de la manera que quisiera, pero estaré, porque soy demasiado débil para alejarme de ti. Prefiero sufrir, viéndote con otra, pero ser feliz si te veo feliz, a estar lejos de ti sin saber como estas.

Y con un último e intenso beso se fue.

Me quede el tiempo suficiente para verlo reunirse con su esposa y entonces me marche. Sabía que me pedirían explicación en cuanto me vieran, y estaba preparada para eso, pero no quería estar presente en la celebración y sentir la mirada acusadora de la novia y su familia. Y mientras aparecía en mi casa pensaba que aunque el capitulo no termino del todo alegre, aun quedaban mas por delante. Fred no podía ser el libro completo, una gran parte sí, pero el resto de la historia aun esperaba por mas personas.

* * *

_N/A: No me odien, por favor :c se que quieren que estén siempre juntos, pero esta vez no podía ser así._


End file.
